


Survival of Lexi Andrews

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Series: Life on the Arks [1]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Diary/Journal, Dinosaurs, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Survival Training, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: Lexi Andrews wakes up on The Island Ark and has decided to write down what happens in her daily life as a Survivor who was selected to be brought to the Arks.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Life on the Arks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957939
Kudos: 1





	Survival of Lexi Andrews

**Author's Note:**

> I figured as I was playing my own Ark that I'd write my experiences as if I were living it through an MCs eyes. 
> 
> This is a work of Fiction, names are randomly generated and do NOT reflect real persons, living or deceased.

My name is Lexi Andrews. Well, it's Alexandra, but everyone called me Lexi. I wanted to write everything down now that I am not having so many frequent near death experiences. 

I've been on this island chain for almost a year now, and I have what is basically a computer in my left arm. I don't know if anyone will even read these journals, but I'm leaving them anyway. 

Again, my name is Alexandra Marie Andrews. I was a Navy Seal, a mom of two, a widow. All before my thirty-fifth birthday. 

When I woke on this strange island, I was almost naked, save for a set of cruel-looking underwear. Someone had also shaved my head and every muscle protested any kind of movement. It was as if I hadn't used them in years, even my lungs burned. Had I been kidnapped from my home? Where were my kids? And why was there a damn Triceratops looking at me as it munched on a bush?

I hadn't any answers. I worried about my children. Were they ok? Had they been dumped on Jurassic World too? 

After about an hour of a staring contest between myself and the sand, survival instincts kicked in when my stomach grumbled violently loud. I went and investigated one of the same bushes that the trike was munching on and discovered that it held several different kinds of berries. I noticed that the Trike left the black and white ones alone, so I decided to err on the side of caution and only pick the ones I saw the animals eating. 

The blue ones reminded me of blackberries, the red ones were like cherries, but much more tart, the yellow almost tasted like paint and I spit them out, the purple ones were an all new sweetness I had never encountered. I picked some of the black and white, but refrained from eating them. If Survival training had taught me anything, it was if the fauna didn't eat it, it was probably toxic or had an effect I didn't want to find out about by eating it myself. 

I also learned that what I thought was an ocean, was full of fresh water. I drank my fill and sat in the sand as the sun continued to rise. One of the dumb chicken things, (in all honesty, if they were maybe a foot bigger, would remind me of Dodo birds from the animal planet extinct list) had waddled over and plopped down in my lap. I decided to share my berries with the damned thing in hopes it would waddle away, it didn't. I named him Waddles and he didn't leave my side. 

Over the first week, I discovered that every bush, no matter what it looked like, grew the same berries. A green, leafy bush grew what a taller flowering bush grew. I also managed to fashion myself a few spears for fishing and gained another three Dodo chickens as company. Lupin, Warbles and Cake. 

That's all I have for today, it's time to go tend to my crops and feed my carnivores before they decide to bite the hands that feed them.


End file.
